


safe in your arms

by nymqhadora



Series: Kinktober 2019 [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Cutting, Dark, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Scars, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymqhadora/pseuds/nymqhadora
Summary: Draco helps Hermione with something dark from their past.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Kinktober 2019 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505471
Kudos: 13





	safe in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019  
> Oct 31 - Costume/Roleplay

Hermione screamed. The pain was unbearable and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry. She was pinned to the floor, the marble unforgiving on her aching back. Her arms and legs were stretched out and she couldn’t move. She was free to scream, however. He would allow her that small freedom. He was cutting into her arm, writing something that she couldn’t see. The familiarity in the situation was cutting into her with overwhelming anxiety. But in the back of her mind, there was a safety net that was reminding her that this was intentional.

The pain subsided and she could breathe. He was nuzzling into her neck and his hand was caressing her cheek. His thumb was absentmindedly brushing her tears away. She let out a small sound of pleasure as he sucked on a sensitive spot on her neck. The room spun in a swirl of colors that reminded her of a ruined painting and they were back in their bedroom. She was free to move.

She pushed her fingers into his soft hair and sighed in relief. The pain in her arm was reduced to a dull throb and his ministrations were distracting her. He pulled away from her and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. He pulled off his dark robes and cast them away with a disgusted look. She knew he would burn them later but she needed this. 

She couldn’t step foot in his childhood home without trembling. She couldn’t look at her arm without breaking into tears. She loved him and she knew she probably shouldn’t but she couldn’t deny her heart not when he loved her too. 

He kissed her gently and leaned back to look in her eyes. Concern was etched onto his face and all she wanted to do was reassure him that she was fine but she couldn’t speak. She felt weak. She lifted her arm to look at it and grimaced at the blood caked to her skin. He followed her gaze and then left to retrieve a wet washcloth, he took her arm in his hand and reverently washed the blood away. She watched him fondly. 

“I wish…” He started but she pushed her fingertips to his lips and shook her head. She knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell her that he wished it never happened but it did. She didn’t want him to dwell on it. He didn’t do it. Her arm, the one that had been carved into by Bellatrix, now held an array of doves in flight. He really was an artist. It had been a long and grueling process to get rid of the dark magic imbued in her scar. Getting rid of the word _‘Mudblood’_ had been harder than she thought it would be. But he helped.

She reached over to pull him back onto the bed and she kissed him feverishly. He met her lips with a passion that always took her breath away. His hands moved to her waist and then along her stomach and rib cage. He gripped her breast and filled her with want. She arched her back and let him kiss his way down her neck to her erect nipples. He took one and then the other in his mouth until she was pink with his attention. She squirmed and moaned under him. 

Hermione let him fully undress her. He fit himself between her thighs and kissed her until they were breathless. He looked down between them to fit his cock against her and she fixated on her blood in his blonde hair. She knew it was a lot asking him to relive that memory, to trade his aunt for him but she’d needed it. She needed him.

He pushed into her and she groaned at the way her body let him in. He fit better than all the ones before him. She pushed her fingers into his milky white skin, she wanted to mark him as he loved to mark her. There was something that felt right when she dug her nails into the delicate skin beside his shoulder blades. He groaned into her neck and thrust harder into her. 

The hot slide of his cock against her walls made her moan. His thrusts were full and fast and she hitched her legs around his waist to get him deeper. She wanted to feel him for days. The pain in her arm throbbed more as she slid her arms around his back and kissed against his temple. His breathing was ragged and she knew he needed release. The pain of the day was catching up to him and all she wanted was to replace it with pleasure. She ground into his thrusts.

“ _Draco_ ,” she moaned. He buried himself as deep as he could into her and came with a deep groan. She sighed into his hair and let him collapse on top of her. They felt safer in each other’s arms anyway.

. . .

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be smutty and stuff and it turned out completely different...  
> I blame my melancholy thoughts that have been overwhelming lately, they've been taking over a lot as we can see here.  
> And yes I'm aware that this isn't really roleplay but what can I say? My muse took me somewhere else and I'm counting it because frankly, I want to finish this.


End file.
